ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of War: Devils and Monsters
Previous Chapter Children of War: Devils and Monsters The Kingpin "....those kids of yours. They really are a persistent bunch, aren't they?" In a few cars away from team ARES was where Glynda was being held. Unlike team ARES, she had been restrained to a chair. She was bound with the same suppressing chains that held her students. The restrictions secured around the arms, legs and midsection. Her whip had been discarded along with the weapons of team ARES's weapons. She had been restrained that way ever since she had come in, with a few visits from Havigen to keep the setting from descending into complete silence. Strangely enough, he had never brought harm to her or any of them. Instead, he was more content to talk to her for a bit and inform her of what was going on before leaving. This time, he seemed to want to talk to her a bit more. "You'd think that after being shown what they're up against, they'd back off and quit." He commented, his arms folded across his chest. He was idly pacing around as he spoke. "But we've been having quite a lot of interference from them recently. Granted, I can't be too surprised. Harkin was never the most subtle kid, even if he does do a pretty good job." He chuckled, slipping his hands into his coat pockets and pulling out a box of cigarettes along with a lighter. "I just wonder just how he and his little posse are gonna handle these new interlopers." He stuck one cigarette in his mouth and lifted the lighter up to its end, but stopped before he flicked the wheel. His eyes drifted over to Glynda, raising an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you smoke, do you?" "No," She answered curtly. While she was thankfully able to see without her spectacles (among the many affects relieved of her, she knew that they made it difficult to see only minute details when up close. Her steely blue eyes glared at him as she twisted her body in different angles, aiming to use any means necessary to free herself. All the while she'd keep cool and emotionless to not give any satisfaction to the man, nor show weakness. But she did have an inkling of what was going on. Their discovery of the old labyrinthian system was no accident that they stumbled upon them. Whatever was the old civilization that was undone by tunneling Grimm had also unintentionally caused collapses and sealing many off, making even the oldest of the creatures fall into a deep slumber with their escape to the outside world cut off. The sight of thorough excavation and modern utilities preparing this train, from the car she was in she could tell, was a powerful locomotive. What they intended to do with this train was the mystery, but them using it means they could avoid detection at large from the majority of Hunters everywhere. It was no wonder this was a classified mission; no one knew where to look until they happened upon it. She hoped the boys would hold on a bit longer, but she aimed more on assistance from the quick thinking and competent Oobleck. The doctor may be eccentric but she could count on him just as much as she could count of Ozpin or anyone else she knew. In time she would leap at the opportunity of freedom... ...and not to mention some good payback to the man she knows only by hearsay as Havigen.